The Young, The Brave, and The Foolish
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: Naruto had many of things going for him large chakra reserves, a brain deformity that permitted only the slightest feeling of emotion, oh an a nice use or snarkiness, sarcasm, a willingness to learn and improve others, not to mention free room and board.


**The Young, the brave, and the foolish Chapter One **

**Chapter Start**

On a bookshelf within the confines of a crypt built almost a mile beneath the ground stood a book it's title was The Young by Naruto Uzumaki, this was the only copy in existence it wasn't to be published it was the memoirs of a tired and turmoiled mind seeking an order to the events at the time it was a seemingly adequate solution at the time it is within this book the story sets off.

**Date september 1st 136 PSY (POST SAGE YEARS)**

Today was a normal day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves it was still quite warm not yet getting the relieving winds of October but not quite as hot as it was in August the children were playing, Street Vendors were selling there trades yet not all was right Naruto was not in a good place right now he was in a dimly lit chamber in the center was The Saindame Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi on his individual stand on his sides were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and final Danzo Shimura off the a different side of the room was the civilian council who had say in the economic affairs, and the shinobi council who had say in the defense of the village and its teachings. He knew something bad was coming maybe a sentence to prison or something he knew people didn't care for him all that much but still he was a good person!

"You, Naruto Uzumaki have been drafted by the village of Konoha to train to become a shinobi you are to report to the academy at 08:00 tomorrow morning your school supplies have been prepared and are waiting at the orphanage upon successful completion of training and integration into the shinobi forces the residence that you currently stay at will receive compensation on a monthly basis that is all you may go" The Hokage said and dismissed Naruto

Weird, Naruto was expecting to be convicted for a crime or something to be the blunt of a message of hatred and bias against him he wasn't screwed up in the head hes come to expect it for one reason or another (the fourth wall now sports a shiny new crack now) but here he was just told his duty and expected to fall in line like everyone else he left the room thinking about why he got drafted for service normally you signed up at eight years old but he was 6 why was he being drafted. He just left and saw a room full of children like himself mostly likely orphans. He had a strange feeling he would see many new orphans entering the Shinobi service for the coming years and he would have to be used to it.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto entered a room and saw a man standing at the front of the room he wore a dark blue trench coat he was a brownish skin tone and wore a bandana he had several scars over his face.

"Welcome to the academy, due to fore coming events you will be instructed mostly in combat orientated skills, along with other skills that may be heavily relied on in the field if you receive exemplary marks you will be given the option to learn several optional skills during your teaching here, you are the future of Konoha do your best and you might survive if not we have a nice little place to put you if you don't my name is Ibiki Morino welcome to hell" After his speech a few students began speaking to each other in hushed tones. There were three different groups clearly established

The Shinobi clans this held members of the shinobi clans the most famous being Uchiha, and Hyuuga followed by the smaller groups such as Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara along with several even less known clans.

The regular civilian families children which didn't foresee ever being in the Shinobi forces believing themselves to become artisans, and merchants one day instead of the local military.

Then there was the Orphans who had a strong sense of kinship but no formal backgrounds other than having no parents and growing up in an obscure orphanage somewhere.

Soon papers ere handed out showing class schedule Naruto's read first period physical training, second period weapons mastery, third period Post Postmortem Analysis fourth period field care fifth period herbs and poisons, period six torture and seventh period was either remedial lessons for poor subjects or extra classes if you were succeeding in your classes same with eight and ninth periods.

soon enough another orphan approached him.

"Hi, my name is Jin seeing how your not talking with the snobbish civilian kids or the higher than thou clan children you must be an orphan" The boy had brown hair and a wide grin on his face Naruto had a feeling he'd be similar to this boy if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Goodbye Jin it was nice meeting you" Naruto said with a curt nod and opened up a book in his bag. Making the boy have get angry.

"H-hey wait your supposed to say im so and so nice to meet you lets be friends" The boy said waving his arms rapidly. Naruto even though he was young could feel this person would irritate him to no end.

"I don't talk to people who irritate me, much and you do just that and more" Naruto said plainly returning back to the prologue of his school book. The boy merely grumbled to himself and left, Naruto sighed to himself and turn another page. Naruto spent his time reading his books to prepare himself for the next few years of schooling until three o clock when they showed the students where they would be staying and each room would have three kids. Apparently he was to be staying in a room with "Jin" and a boy named Kabuto. He wasn't going to let that happen. What he did was track down a room with a single occupant due to a small room or other reason. Switch out the name of the student assigned with his at his room and he would be fine.

He went outside his room took his name plaque from the little holder you could easily slide it in or out of, Naruto then went down the hall looked through each room making sure he found one where no ones belongings where there yet yet. As the hall went one he found each room had three assigned to it same with the next two floors it seemed like there were no single rooms available when he made it to the basement inside was a single room in a dimly lit area near where a furnace was the room was given to Kabuto Yakushi he switched out the plates and tossed the boy's plate into the furnace he would likely be reassigned to jin's rooms, good riddance the boy weirded him out. He entered the room and put his stuff away and decided to go back to his books.

**Four Months Later**

Naruto groaned to himself as he rubbed sleep from his eyes the damn teacher decided they wake up at 3 a.m. To get used to short sessions of sleep to use In the field later on war be damned he wanted to sleep more. He left his room and went to the classroom so he could get this over with.

_Please for the love of god let me get more than a few hours of sleep I'm exhausted._ Entering the room he saw a sight that would've normally horrified him the class was butchered and Ibiki's head was pierced on a wooden spike.

"Whoever decided to keep interrupting my sleep stop it im tired and im not in the mood" Naruto then left the room. Outside he saw one of the less known instructors.

"Congratulations Uzumaki-kun on your test how did you know it was a genjutsu?" He asked honestly

_Just for once let me get some sleep stop bothering me bully another student would you _Naruto thought to himself.

"The wooden spike Ibikis head was pierced on is wooden only a couple shinobi of the leaf have had Mokuton (Wood Release) I doubt the enemy would people with the Mokuton the bloodline is most likely highly monitored like if the Yondaime ended up having a secret child or something."

"Hmm, I see you can go get some rest I suppose good evening Naruto-kun" The instructors took some notes waited for whatever person they decided to ruin the sleep of whatever, he was tired and his head was hurting recently he was starting to hurt.

"Ne instuctor-san why is it you seek to ruin my morning everyday, why not pick on another orphan I'm sure Jin would be much more entertaining to watch squirm I know I've dreamt of it I'm sure you have too" Naruto said trying to get some piece of mind before his rest.

" Naruto-kun we only pick on you is because we have high hope for potential team leaders coming out of the academy in the next few years, by doing so were helping refine certain skills, and inspire others to work harder by creating rivalries, that is why people like the Sannin exist, it is fully known by many people within the leaf that Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were rivals ever since the academy Orochimaru was considered one of the best shinobi the leaf had produced and still is and Jiraiya was jealous as a result he competed with Orcohimaru it helped him advance his skills using that motivation." ( people who didn't read this you need to itll help explain several things later on )

1. (see bottom)"Alright sensei, I understand ill do my part if what you want is a den of lions fighting for dominance over the leader i'll give it to you a room full of male lions fighting for dominance and waiting for a corpse to feed on."

"Thank you Naruto-kun I apprec- wait what!?" The instructor was going to correct the boy but he was gone and he wanted to freak out Jin so much the boy cried occasionally but he was sure with the several new illusions being created by instructors due to Naruto telling flaws in them to him everyday they could make the boy wet himself.

**One Month Later**

Naruto stood in front of the class once again like he did every period of every class he was in he fell into a routine as opposed to simply following the plan he was trying to accomplish and Naruto had to admit to himself it helped improve his skills as well.

"Naruto please demonstrate a simple poison one can use" Ibiki said not waiting for Naruto to raise his hand to volunteer.

"Aww but sensei I actually wanted to take a break for once" Naruto said sarcastically.

2. " whatever you cheeky little bastard show off so you can show how brilliant the most high Uzumaki is" Ibiki said annoyed.

"Eh, okay sensei I think Castor beans would be a good start, they are easily found in any pharmacy in any village they are commonly used in medicines to improve your health however this requires the extraction of ricin, however a standard Castor Bean is strong enough to to kill an adult within a few minutes it is also occasionally used as a decoration in certain homes"

"Very good Naruto, how did you know this?" Ibiki asked interested even he didn't know you could find it in a home as a decoration"

"Nee Ino Yamanaka's dad told me I went by his shop took five minutes of my time and asked he told me everything I needed to know and more" Naruto said looking over he saw said girl clenching her fists trying to not kill him making him smirk which resulted in her clenching even harder.

"Well whatever these people are all incompetent just putting in minimal effort makes me stronger, smarter, and more skilled than you why are here just by having me in the shinobi force would improve Konohas strength even more than an army of yellow flashes". Naruto said nonchalantly irritating some of the instructors how he easily dismissed on of the greatest shinobi in history as something he easily passed up. By now all the class was glaring at him Naruto waved them off like nothing pulled another off his books read a few pages, put said book away and glared back even stronger than them scaring many.

_Arrogant bastard I'll show him, why is he even here damn it my teachers yell at me about laziness because of him, Not everyone is so great at everything I bet if I red some damn books i'd kick his ass no problems. _Were amongst the class that were mostly angry.

3. Then there were the weird thoughts..._ nom nom nom nom potato chips tastes good, my wasps tell me there is a disturbance in the force, what was in that book before he glared i must obtain it to become stronger, Ne, Naruto-kun you might not know it but i'm using my Byakugan to look at you everyday,_ Yes these were the thoughts of some of the best there were to offer then there was the lone thought that was meant to give sympathy to

"_Please Akamaru don't pee on my head, please Akamaru don't pee on my head, please Akamaru don't pee on my head, please Akamaru don't pee on my head, please Akamaru don't pee on my head. _Poor bastard.

"I'd like to see, anyone beat me there's no challenge in this class everyone is either quiet, too loud stupid, or jut too damn lazy I want a challenge honestly if your the best of our generation your parent might as well have been killed". This put everyone on edge expecting Sasuke to go nuts in spite of events that happened recently with the Uchiha clans attempted genocide.

"God damn it Uzumaki" Ibiki said irritated at what the boy just did.

Chapter Epilogue: Naruto has started a war of dominance of skill in the class to help increase the classes ability.

1. Animals will fight each other if there are to many male animal in an area this creates a larger amount of testosterone which affect animals instincts making them fight and feed on the corpse in accordance with primal urges feel free to look it up I was kept entertained with several stories of snow leopards fighting killing and eating each other am I screwed up in the head?

2. Ibiki uses the term most high Uzumaki to show Naruto is showing off his skills like he is god for those with a basic understanding of the bible know Jesus performed his miracles demonstrating a few abilities of god I'm not saying he was showing off or describing the message he tried spreading.

Those were the thoughts of in this order Chouji, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata this is playing towards some stereotypes established in fanfiction I have read.

Chouji is stereotyped as only caring about food but his clan jutsu require much chemical energy from food so its more like a responsibility if you ask me.

Shino Aburame is always communicating with his bug within his mind I believe and so I think hes usually to busy to talk to people outside his bugs.

Sasuke Uchiha is portrayed as only craving power to an insane degree. With him I feel its more like the end justifies the means ie death of Itachi justifies betraying your friend shoving a ball of lightning chakra in his chest and training with an enemy of the state for three years to kill your older brother.

Hinata Hyuuga her clan jutsu sounds perverted it can see through clothes and can see Chakra points and the only way you can see is looking for strained veins. Shes always so quiet so I put her as a pervert to have a few giggles.


End file.
